


pwp一发完

by Nothingyyy



Category: Erik/Charles - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Charles, M/M, Multi, Top Erik Lehnsherr
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingyyy/pseuds/Nothingyyy





	pwp一发完

"唔，"查尔斯觉得有人捂住了自己的嘴，欺身而上，烟草味钻进鼻子里，让他很想打喷嚏。"嘘，是我，Erik。"  
"你来干嘛？"查尔斯有点紧张的握了握拳，又松开了，半夜爬床还能干什么，想想自己也是多此一问。只穿了一条睡裤Erik看着他笑，并不回答，身体的重量完全压在查尔斯身上，摸了摸他的头发。  
查尔斯盯着他看了好一会儿，突然笑了一下，伸手搂住了他的脖子，亲了上去。  
手指伸进了睡裤里，隔着软软的布料揉捏阴唇，时不时挑逗一下隐藏起来的阴蒂。"想要我给你口交吗？"Erik嘴角微微勾起，等着回答，查尔斯犹豫了好久，Erik也不催，就这么看着他，终于查尔斯有点机械性的点了好几下头，深呼吸了一口，闭上了眼睛，"来吧。"  
"哈哈哈，"Erik忍不住笑出了声，查尔斯有点恼火的打了他一下，"别紧张查尔斯，"Erik赶紧解释，"这种事情我们都不知道做过多少次了？当然我是最知道让你怎么快乐的人。"说着掐了一下有点抬头的阴茎头部，咬上了他的脖子，在喉结处重重留下了一个牙印。  
艾瑞克在门口走来走去的，烟灰掉了一地，有些甚至沾在了黑色的外套上，不过他却并没有在意，眼睛死死盯着屏幕，上面是一条短信，"你不来，我就直接上了。"  
"Fuck，"艾瑞克丢掉了烟头，狠狠踩灭，紧了紧外套就退开了门。  
屋内一片漆黑，艾瑞克适应了好久才勉强看清，耳边全是查尔斯压抑的呻吟声，"对，就是这样，对，啊，"Erik埋在查尔斯退件，灵活的舌头在阴唇和阴蒂之间穿梭，含住阴蒂狠狠嘬了一下，半截舌头已经钻进去阴道里，软软的舔弄内壁。查尔斯双腿被架在肩膀上，低声惊呼，一抬头和站在地上的艾瑞克对视，艾瑞克正抽着烟看着他们淫乱。  
查尔斯慌乱的想要推开腿间的人，Erik却自己抬起头来，摸了一把自己散乱的头发，舔舔嘴角的粘液，并没有转头，直接对着身后的人说，"要来吗？我可以先操他的嘴，不过你要把腿按住了，第一次当时还是很疼的。不要骗我，我就是你的未来，我当然知道即使查尔斯和你说话的时候，即使只是有点大声，你都会硬到发疼。"  
艾瑞克并没有回答，扔到了外套走到了查尔斯面前，亲吻他的嘴唇，灵活的舌头在唇边浅浅的触碰，手指摸上了光滑的胸膛，停留在乳头上揉捏。  
这很奇怪，艾瑞克感觉他们并没有熟悉到这种程度，可是因为那个从过去而来的自己打破了一切平衡。他和自己的查尔斯下棋，喝酒，调情，好几次他感觉自己是局外人，看着他们嬉笑，却驻足观看，可这次他不想再远远看着了。  
艾瑞克突然掐了一下查尔斯的乳头，咬了一口他的嘴唇，查尔斯微微喊了一句痛。  
"起来，我要上他。"艾瑞克直白的表达了自己的想法，Erik笑了一声，"好啊，"说着放开了查尔斯的腿，转身开始跪爬到查尔斯头部的位置，解开了自己的睡裤，开始套弄。  
艾瑞克早就硬了，摸了一把查尔斯的下体，满手粘液，不由得有点恼火，"看起来绅士禁欲的查尔斯教授被男人舔几下就这样了吗？"查尔斯刚想反驳，却被Erik掐着下巴拿阴茎塞住了嘴。  
下体的疼痛是毫无预兆的，他完全没有想到艾瑞克居然直接插了进来，嘴里被龟头塞的满满的，说不出完整的句子，只能含糊的发出呜呜的声音，血液从阴道里流了出来，艾瑞克在刚刚遇到阻力的时候想都没想就插了进去，血液混合着粘液包裹着阴茎，艾瑞克觉得自己早该这么做了，阴茎被紧紧包裹着，心理上的满足让他第一次进入就深深的埋了进去，太过紧致让他没办法很容易的抽动，却忍不住已经开始浅浅的抽出，缓慢的进入。  
查尔斯努力吞咽Erik的阴茎，只能含住龟头部分，剩下的柱身细心的用手照顾，粗重的喘息声和呻吟在空气里纠缠，艾瑞克猛的把查尔斯的双腿架在肩上，紧紧抓住大腿内侧开始迅速抽插，查尔斯控制不住的开始大声呻吟，自己都对自己淫荡的反应非常震惊，欲望却不允许他多想，他只想得到更多，只想让艾瑞克的大鸡巴狠狠干他，嘴上的动作却舍不得停下来，查尔斯小心服侍自己快乐的源泉，舌头在柱身上划过，用口腔把龟头整个包住，像是品尝什么珍馐。  
艾瑞克啪啪的在阴道里抽插，使劲操到最里面，凶猛快速，每次都是最大限度的捅开阴道，在全部抽出只留龟头在阴道口，查尔斯被空虚和情欲反复多次折磨，到了后来几乎是扭着屁股求欢，Erik对他的反应非常满意，粗糙的大掌在查尔斯身上肆意抚摸，扭头看了一眼艾瑞克，对方却并不友好，只得专心操查尔斯的嘴，像是奖励一样射在了他脸上。  
"Fuck，fuck，fuck。"艾瑞克大吼，查尔斯感觉自己被插到了前所未有的深度，完全来不及反应脑子里一片空白，尖叫着高潮了。  
理智逐渐占据了主导，查尔斯揉了一把自己的头发，大声喘息，身上全是汗水，感觉到艾瑞克的阴茎在自己体内一抽一抽的喷射液体。


End file.
